Avant d'apprendre à tuer, elle apprenait à danser
by Eleanora16
Summary: Natasha romanoff s'accorde un petit moment de faiblesse, et pendant quelques heures, elle remet ses pointes. Sauf que -à moins d'être seule-, dans la Tour Stark il est impossible ne pas être dérangée. Surtout quand Tony Stark est un chouia en colère. OS centré sur Black Widow.


_Coucou les gens !_

Voilà un petit OS, tout frais du matin, sur le personnage complexe qu'est Natasha Romanoff.

Se situe durant l'ère d'Ultron (mais pas de spoilers). Ne tient pas compte du fait que Bruce et Natasha soit ensemble. (même s'il n'y a pas de couple particulier dans l'histoire, je n'aime pas l'idée que ces deux là soient ensemble désolé!)J'espère que cela vous plaira. Et comme il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle y pensait.

 _3 mois 2 semaines et 8h exactement_.

Cette idée l'obsédait beaucoup trop pour l'espionne réfléchie qu'elle était sensée être. Elle était sensée toujours être aux aguets, prête à parer le coup d'un éventuel ennemi. Mais non, là, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de rêvasser. Et c'était impardonnable. Elle se ressaisit rapidement en constatant qu'elle y pensait de plus en plus à l'approche de la date du départ pour la Sokovie. Elle avait tout simplement le choix. Soit elle le faisait, en sachant que cela risquerait de la déstabiliser les jours d'après (donc dans la bataille), soit elle essayait de tirer définitivement un trait sur cette idée complétement déplacée.

Foutu Captain America, il a fallu que (bien qu'involontairement) il lui insuffle cette pensée.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

-Tu sais Stark, qu'en réalité je danse très bien ! s'exclama Steve Rogers !

\- Cela ca m'étonnerait beauc…

-Ca suffit ! Je te dis que je danse bien voyons !

-C'est ca… et moi je suis la Reine des Neiges !

-La Reine des Neiges… est-ce un ennemi que tu as battu ? Répliqua Rogers, qui ne comprenait absolument pas la référence trop récente pour lui.

Les Avengers contemplaient désespérés les deux héros qui se chamaillaient à propos des compétences en danse de Steve. Tout en se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là.

Steve reprit de plus belle et vantait désormais ses qualités de valseur exceptionnel, sous le regard moqueur et absolument pas convaincu de Stark. Pour couper court à la discussion, Stark mit au défi Steve de danser si bien une valse avec n'importe lequel des Avengers. Lesquels refusèrent immédiatement en disant que, si steve pensait être un bon danseur, eux, étaient surs de ne pas l'être.

Cette situation embêtait particulièrement Steve, ce dernier bloquait sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir prouver à Stark, que pour une fois, son ami avait peut-être tord. En plus, Peggy lui avait apprit à danser ! Il supplia les Avengers pour qu'un volontaire se désigne avec un regard de petit chiot battu, en vain. Mais Romanoff commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol des deux abrutis qui lui servait de coéquipiers et se leva d'un bond en déclarant :

-Bon si ca ne dérange personne, je suis volontaire, je danse avec le Captain, qu'il soit bon, ou pas et après stark , TU NOUS FOUS LA PAIX COMPRIS ?!

Et elle avait des yeux tellement enragés que Iron Man, bien que surpris pas l'initiative obtempéra sans broncher. Quand Natasha Romanoff commençait s'énerver, il ne valait mieux pas de mettre en travers de sa ligne de mire. Il tenait à sa vie quand même. Il demanda donc à J.A.R.V.I.S de lancer un slow dans le hall d'entrée de l'étage Avengers de la tour Stark.

Puis, ils avaient dansé, et Natasha contenait difficilement le flot de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. A l'époque où elle était ballerine. Une époque bénie. Son âge d'or trop court, seulement une dizaine d'années.

Et depuis, les Avengers ne doutaient plus des compétences artistiques du Captain America.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Et depuis, l'agent Romanov voulait remettre ses pointes et évacuer la pression.

Avant, elle évacuait toujours dans la salle d'entrainement, sur le punching-ball, quitte à se fouler le poignet, elle évacuait..tout, Sa colère, ses doutes, ses peurs… Elles les jetait à la poubelle par l'entraînement intensif qu'elle s'infligeait… Et la plupart du temps, elle revenait éreintée dans sa chambre, mais toujours apaisée. Et aujourd'hui, elle voulait danser, pour évacuer. Avant la bataille, elle voulait faire quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur. Peut-être que se serait sa dernière bataille et qu'après, il serait trop tard, peut-être qu'elle se sera blessée et que cela l'empêchera de danser. Ce dernier argument la convainquit. Elle le ferait aujourd'hui, que cela soit irresponsable ou pas.

Elle quitta donc rapidement ses appartements, enfourcha sa moto, et se rendit dans le magasin de vêtements de danse classique le plus proche. Elle contempla les tutus sous l'oeil intriguée de la vendeuse qui ne connaisait pas cette nouvelle cliente. Elle choisit finalement un justaucorps noir, en lycra et des pointes neuves. Elle ne voulait pas porter de blanc, s'en sentant indigne. Souillée par ses meurtres, elle portait du noir depuis très longtemps et ne comptait pas changer.

Lorsqu'elle revint de ses achats, elle fonça directement dans la seconde salle d'entrainement, plus petite que la principale, mais qui avait l'avantage d'avoir un plancher. Elle demanda à JARVIS de fermer la porte à clés et d'interdire l'entrée à qui-que se soit et quelque soit le motif. Rassérénée, elle se glissa dans sa tenue et prit une grande goulée d'air. Elle, Natasha Romanoff, à deux jours d'une bataille sans pareille, ne s'entraînait pas. Elle, l'espionne au visage impassible,professionnelle, meurtrière,glaciale, au coeur de glace, entraînée pour être une tireuse d'élite,enlevait sa couverture pour danser. Ce n'est plus le moment de se poser des questions, ce qu'elle fait est complètement déplacé par rapport à la situation et elle prefère ne pas s'en soucier : elle va danser

Alors elle s'échauffe, les chevilles, les jambes...les exercices d'assouplissement revenant naturellement dans sa mémoire elle inspire, expire, refoulant les souvenir trop durs des années où elle fut entraînée à tuée. Elle sourit. Enfin. Elle va pouvoir commencer. Juste après s'être assurée qu'elle ne sera pas dérangée. Elle demande à Jarvis de lancer sa musique. Elle inspire profondément et se jette à l'eau.

* * *

 _ **Au même moment du côté de Tony Stark:**_

Tony avait enfin réussit à trouver une nouvelle arme contre l'armée de robots qu'avait fabriqué Ultron. Il s'agissait tout simplement de dagues (ou poignards, comme vous préférez) à chaleur incandescente permanente. Etonnement inoffensives pour celui ou celle qui la lançait, sur un robot, elles détruisaient intégralement les cellules de leur « intelligence artificielle ». Et le robot explosait sur le coup. Tony comptait principalement en donner à Romanoff et à Barton mais s'il pouvait équiper les autres également, ça ne serait pas de refus. Alors son cerveau de génie tournait à plein régime pour confectionner des armes à l'ensemble des Avengers. Et lorsqu'il eut finit, il ordonna à Jarvis de rassembler ses coéquipiers dans le grand salon.

Et voici l'heure où tous les Avengers sont présents et attendent impatiemment la « grande nouvelle inventée par moi, le génie et playboy à ses heures perdues, Tony Stark » (selon ses propres mots).Tous ? Non. Presque, mais la seule fille du groupe manque à l'appel. Ce qui met dans une colère noire Mr Stark :

-Où est Widow ? Demanda-t-il aux autres Avengers.

-On pensait que tu nous le dirait ,rétorqua Banner.

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! Jarvis ?

-Oui Monsieur Stark ?

-Où se trouve l'agent Romanoff ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire Mr.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Car elle me l'a interdit.

-Jarvis, aurais-tu oublié qui t'a créer ?

-Non, c'est vous Mr.

-Bien, alors réponds moi. Où-est-Black-Widow ? Dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

-Elle me l'a interdit quelque soit le motif ou la personne Mr.

-Très bien, conclut Stark. Dans ce cas, dit-il en s'adressant aux autres, veuillez m'attendre, je vais au labo désactiver ce cher JARVIS.

-C'est du chantage Monsieur.

-Cela ne change rien.

-Elle est dans la deuxième salle d'entraînement Mr.

-Je savais bien que le mode instinct de survie prendrait le dessus, conclut Stark avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

 ** _Du côté de La Veuve Noire :_**

La musique retentit dans la petite salle. Natasha Romanoff perd la notion du temps, enivrée, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter de danser. Comme si, durant toutes ces années d'entraînements, de filature, de meurtre… tout son être n'avait pas cessé d'être une ballerine. Pas de bourré, arabesque, piqué, fouetté, glissade, jeté, temps liés... elle les enchaîne si facilement que cela semble être imprimé dans ses veines… Depuis longtemps, l'espionne surentraîné au service du S.H.I.E.L.D oublie ses malheurs...l'espace d'une danse, elle revit. Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte mais lorsque Jarvis lance un adage, elle pleure, cet adage, c'est le dernier qu'elle a dansé avant d'être reconvertie en tueuse. Les souvenirs remontent à la surface, les années sombres qu'elle a passé à la Chambre Rouge, les meurtres qu'elle a effectué au nom de l'union soviétique… Mais aussi ses camarades de danse avec qui elle faisait des ballets, cet ambition de devenir danseuse professionnelle, cette envie dévorante qui apparemment ne l'a pas quittée…Elle sait qu'elle se fait du mal en pensant à ça car maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle peut faire, c'est de danser dans cette petite salle...il est bien trop tard pour regretter ses choix.

Il y a déjà longtemps qu'elle a troqué ses ballerines contre des 9mm.

Elle danse encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement, les larmes dévalant ses joues, elle fait des pointes à s'en arracher les chevilles, elle danse comme une dingue, mettant tous ses regrets dans ses mouvements. Elle sait très bien que cela va être la première et dernière fois qu'elle danse alors qu'elle est avec les avengers, espionne, tueuse. C'est son premier moment de faiblesse, et aucun autre ne sera toléré, elle le sait parfaitement. Perdue dans ses pensées, absorbée par la musique, elle sursaute et manque de se casser la cheville lorsque la voix mécanique de Jarvis emplit la salle. Instinctivement, elle cherche ses revolvers à sa taille. Ses mains ne trouve que son justaucorps. Rapidement, elle enfile sa combinaison de cuir moulante, déchausse ses pointes, sèche ses larmes et écoute ce que Jarvis doit lui dire :

-Mr Stark a une annonce à vous faire

-Jarvis, j'avais demander à ne pas être dér…

-Instinct de survie Agent Romanoff, mes excuses ...

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi s'agit-il Jarvis ?

-Il s'agit de la menace d'un possible hors-service s'il ne me disait pas où tu étais et ce que tu faisais, répond Tony Stark à travers les enceintes

-Grouille toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire Stark, j'étais occupée là je te signale !

-Étant donné que tu as manqué l'appel pour une réunion très importante des Avengers…

-Normal, j'ai demandé à Jarvis de couper les communications.

-Qu'importe. Je disais donc, où plutôt : j'allais t'annoncer que j'ai trouvé un moyen de tuer les robots d'Ultron plus facilement qu'avec tes flingues.

-Tu es sérieux ? Répondit Natasha d'une voix beaucoup trop calme à son goût…

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème… tu devrais plutôt me remercier même !

-Te remercier ? Ajouta-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les tonalités

-Après tout, je t'ai interrompu pour une bonne cause !

-POUR UNE BONNE CAUSE!? TU AS INTERROMPU UN MOMENT QUE J'ATTEND DEPUIS DES LUSTRES POUR ME DIRE QUE TU AS FABRIQUES UN PETIT POIGNARD!-en disant cela, elle porta la main à son poignard, accroché à sa combinaison : tu vas voir ce que j'en fais moi, d'un poignard reprit-elle plus doucement, mais toujours autant en colère.

Et sur ce, elle lança son poignard sur la seule enceinte de la salle qui grésillait encore...et qui tomba en miettes aussitôt. Satisfaite, elle plia sa tenue de danse, l'enfourna dans son sac et sortit de la pièce de sa démarche féline, légèrement fourbue d'avoir autant dansé. Son seul regret était peut-être que Stark ait interrompu son moment magique si stupidement.

Mais bon, il fallait bien que cela s'arrête d'une manière où d'une autre.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne mourrait tout de même pas d'avis d'essayer ces nouveaux fichus poignards sur ce crétin de Stark.

Elle restait avant tout Black Widow.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 _Voili voilou... si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite rewiew (même une tout petite!) ^^_


End file.
